The Other Side And The Lies It Carrrys
by Britney.Hurst
Summary: Her home town has been destroyed and she has just escaped to another world.
1. Chapter 1

(alyssum's pov)

we don't stop running a huge bomb shakes the ground and gun fires flying all around i shift my eyes to my mother and back i keep running then i hear a death defying scream yelp from my mothers mouth as she drops to the floor as a bullet shoots into the side of her neck and i run to her the blood gushing from the wound i put my sleeve over my hand and put it over her neck and she gently mouths the words to me

"smile and be merry alyssum you must run and flee from them go somewhere else be safe" she takes her last breath right in front of me i sit in front of my dying mother crying,tears dripping from my face to her cold dead skin of her once warm and alive face i close her eyes and then i hear someone coming i get up and kiss my dead mothers forehead and run as fast as i can i don't stop to turn around and see what they want i keep running until i meet the wall it is what keeps us in here they say it's dangerous out there but we don't know if they are telling the truth we don't know if they are telling the truth because no one has got over except one person named are old he climb two years ago and he never came back that cold be because it is great over there or because it is even worse over there and he is stuck i look the wall up and down a few times i pull my hand up onto a small rock and pieces of uneven brick i am about half way when my hand slips i yelp but i try to pull myself up i don't want to be like the others that tried and failed that fell to there death but refuse for that to happen i'm not like them i pull my self back up blood is now dripping from my fingers i keep climbing i can hear the sounds of the other side orders being called over a loud speaker it sounds the same as home i look back at what i'm leaving fire burning everywhere people screaming bullets flying through the air we didn't think this would happen this town was in order but the mayor went crazy blood thirsty he would slightly drop the rules someone would fall out and he would kill them right in front of us all we figured him out and stayed in line and he got bored and light the town on fire burnt us to the ground i'm at the top of the wall i can here the bustle of the city then someone calls

"hey,you hurry up you can't just sit there they'll figure you out they will see you on the other side"

"the other side?" i yell

"yes where your escaping from idiot just jump"

"what,no i didn't get all this way to die"

"you wont ill catch you"

i turn and see a soldier coming towards the wall so i leap and jump holding my hand over my mouth i fall and he actually caught me and didn't even flinch he puts me down in front of me

"how did you do that"

"don't worry, no one has ever made over here except you everyone else has been shot just as they get to the top they never actually jump"

"wh..wh..what about are old"

"who!?" he says are didn't make it i sigh loudly

"did did you know him"

"no but my whole town thought he made it over"

"well he didn't hurry up lets go get you registered"

i follow behind him looking at the town how similar it is to mine bet then i hear a soft clicking noise i flick my head back to find a small girl egniting fire from her fingers i jump and catch up to the boy i still don't know the name of

"so um what the fuck is up with that girl"

"well,everyone here is different but can we just keep walking"

"so...um what is your name exactly?"

"Alexander,whats yours aye"

"Alyssum, yer i know it's a weird name but my mum likes the flower so.."

"no it's nice i like it so how old are you by the way"

"15,you?"

"17 so um what was it like over there?" that question then turns into a huge conversation we have for hours un till we meet a huge building completely white except for four letters painted in gold C.O.D i ask alexander what it means but he says he isn't sure he grabs me by the wrist and pulls me up a huge flight of stairs and we press the bell and wait for an answer.


	2. the door

(alyssum's POV)

The bell sings through the building and the large door opens and a man draped in white gowns voice booms

"why,have you disturbed our master" and alexander reply's confidently while my legs are jittering

"she needs to be registered to us" the man nods and takes my wrist and pulls me through the halls of the large building i turn to see the doors shut and alexander walking away then man then opens a large gold in crested door and a man stands behind a stainless steel desk

"Hello" he booms towards me

"oh..uh..hi"

"were did you come from"

"rueben's"

"uh. i always new he would go crazy"

"you know him?"

"of course i do he was my brother all twenty towns have a mayor and they are all my brothers and the ruler is my father"

"TWENTY"i gasp

"yes" he booms

"come here child"i step forward and he takes my hand and flips it around in his hands and glides his fingers across it

he yells "you,you were the child he was supposed to give me i can read it" he gets up and makes his way over to a large cupboard and opens it cold clouds of air come streaming out but shortly clears up and there a about ten needles filled with green fluid he slides his fingers across the lables and take one of them out it is about the size of a 30 cm ruler he comes towards me and i jump back

"no" he yells at me loudly "its this or find your power child i look at the needle

"no i'll find it myself" i get up and run through the building i push the large door open and run out looking for alexander but he isn't there i drop to the floor

"what have i done to myself"i cry to myself and i feel a warm hand rest on my shoulder i turn to see a boy around 14 with beautiful blonde hair and perfect blue eyes i shake it off

"oh hi i'm Thomas are you okay"

"no i'm from the other side and i don't know what to do with myself" he sits down next to me gently and looks at me and says

"it's going to be fine i came from three i'm going to guess your from one"i nod and he continues

"did you take the needle or are you going to find it"

i mumble softly to him "find it" then alexander comes out from the trees and says

"hey alyssum you ready to go" and ... jumps up and backs up from me and says to alexander

"oh sorry man i..i..i didn't know she was your girl" i turn back to alexander and back to Thomas and by the time i look back Thomas is gone i jump up and run over to alexander

"hey why did you leave"

"i had to go do something okay sorry i didn't think it would be that fast ,how long were you waiting"

"oh it's fine probably only like 5-10 minutes" he nods and we keep walking through some streets then i see a small boy run from a post to another in like half a mili second

"speed?" and he nods and we keep walking until we stop at an old shack with a small gravel path and two windows at the front and bushes and trees al around it alexander keeps walking and pushes the door open

"uhh home finally"


	3. changes & powers

(alyssums POV)

"uhh home" he says as he pushes the old door and a strong scent wafts up into my nose it smells of wet grass i look down at my burnt clothes and skin and notice that his floor is made of grass clippings

"alexander what is this town like"

"well..um there is the rich side the poor side and the average part the people with special powers live in the rich part and the average kids still have parents because adults are wealthy from work but the poor people like me don't have living parents and are just out casts people with crappy powers "

"but your strength is amazing"

"no it's not" he says and opens a cupboard and pulls out some blankets and says

"untill they get you a house you can sleep in my bed and i'll just sleep on the couch"

"are you sure" i would offer him to sleep with me but i don't know him enough to be friends with like that so i just nod when he does

"um our portions are coming through soon i will give you half of mine because i don't have enough money for more sorry"

"no its okay i'm fine it would be more then i have eaten in three days"

"what!" he shouts

"yer the mayor cut off all the food,electricity and gas all we had was water for a whole week"

"oh my god"

"so did you guys know about us"

"of course" he says as he puts the blankets from the cupboard on the end of the couch

"di..di..did you know about us"

"no we were in complete lock down similar to here but less freedom each age group wore the same clothes and woke up at the same time" i say and he stares at me in shock a soft song sings through the house and i jump

"what is that!"

"food" he says as he walk out of the room collect the small amount of food he passes me half the plate of potato,carrot and cow meat sticks we eat the food and then he takes my hand and drags me outside pushing the door with his foot and he points to the sky the side i have never seen before the side that was covered by the old grey stone wall all the colours mixing together as the sunsets into the hills i stand in aw as it burrows its way into the large hills hiding itself from the moon peaking over my side of the wall he looks at my hand and stares at it for a long time and then he shakes his head and looks back up at the moon i stay staring at my hand trying to notice what he noticed and i see a black circle a hollo circle nothing filling it and i look at his hand and notice he has one two but its half filled

"what does it mean"

"its your powers you don't have any"

"yet" he adds in quickly

"why is yours only half filled"

he drops his chin into his chest and says "i haven't found mine yet thats why i'm poor they are scared to put us in a big work force because they don't know what we are capable of so they keeps us all down her they don't know what powers we might have because our parents are dead"

"oh i'm sorry"

"why you didn't do anything" he starts to get angry and i start to get scared and step back because i know his strength he could snap me in half if he really wanted to i spot Thomas in the corner of my eye Alexander starts to stand straighter and straighter staring at a large tree neck to his house i notice fist holes all through it he keeps flicking back an forth from the tree to me then Thomas jumps out and slaps him across the face

"hey hey pull it together its okay" and i can't see what Thomas does but Alexander takes a deep breath and calms down.

"hey Alyssum i think you should stay with Thomas he is a little safer then me"

"Alex you can't tell yourself that its just going to make you worse"

"no Alyssum, its okay you go with him he has a better house and more food he is a average Aly please listen to me i know whats best for you"

"you have only known me since this morning"

"no Aly i have been reading your mind since you were little every afternoon you go to the wall and sit and watch the town go you only have two hours to do so you draw in the dirt with an old stick i know you but you don't know me just go with him please Aly" i nod and he sighs and puts his head in his chin again but i couldn't hold it back anymore i run over and hug him tightly

"Alyssum,Thank you for jumping i have ben waiting for you for years" i smile and i think i blush a little

"alright Thomas please don't be an idiot okay take care of her,i'll see you at school tomorrow by Aly i'm glad we can finally be friends" he says as i follow Thomas and he smiles it is the cutest thing i have seen and his short brown hair sits on his forehead some strands longer than others but he is so cute he wars black jeans and a dark blue shirt my thoughts are soon in interrupted by Thomas calling out to hurry up so i run over to him we stop at a nice white house with a blue door and a clean porch with small lights that flick on when you walk past them

"alright beautiful come in" Thomas says as he takes my hand and unlocks the door with the other he has the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen though he takes me in and shows me a room with two windows beside each side of the bed and light crystal blue sheets and two bed side tables one of them has a picture of Thomas and an older lady and man i think they were his parents i notice that the two people are a picture behind you can see the glare of the glass and the slight reflection of a church i then realise that it is at a funeral i sigh as it is his parents funeral i put the photo back down and sit on the end of the bed Thomas comes in through the door smiling carrying a small box

"hey Alex just brought this over he said its for you the Government sent it to him" i jump up and walk towards him

"is he still here"

"no,he left straight after he gave it to me"

"oh" i sigh as i take the box over to the bed and open it inside is some clothes a card with my picture on it that i have no idea when they took and in the bottom of the box is a note with a circle drawn on with the smallest bit filled i look on the other side but its blank i quickly look towards my hand and notice it is the same as the note a fold the piece and shove it in my pocket and start running to Alexanders house as fast as i can dodging all the miss placed rocks and the small tree stumps every now and then i finally get to his house after running for a long time i yell his name and knock on the door still repeating his name he comes running out with a thick blanket of horror over his face

"Aly"

"Alex" i say panting

"are you okay what happened did he do something to you whats wrong" he says scared still with horror pulled over his face

"no i'm better than ever"

"oh okay good then why did you come here then" i take the piece of paper out of my pocket and un fold it

"look" i say as i pass it to him he grabs my hand and looks at the circle what is it

"i don't know but we are going to figure it out"

"together" i add on he passes me the piece of paper back to me and i put it in my pocket and i notice he still hasn't let go of my hand i stare into his eyes for a long ten seconds then he looks down

"okay its late you should get back to Thomas's house before it gets dark"

"but- i don't want to leave you here come with me please"

"no Alyssum you have to go i will see you in the morning we can go get breakfast i am going to go pick up some money now" i run over to him and hug him tightly

"tomorrow"

"tomorrow"

he steps back and watches me walk all the way into the trees and i hear his door slam shut loudly followed by his voice yelling a curse i try to block it out i start to jog back to Thomas's and i find him standing on his porch yelling my name when he spots me he runs over and grabs my shoulders

"what is wrong with you the moon is almost up you need to get inside"

"wh..wh..what why"

"he didn't tell you about the moon coming up four hours after the sunset"

"no,tell me now please"

"okay the sun sets and sits in the hills for four hours we still have a little bit of light but when the moon comes up the town starts to move all the plants regrow and the whole town starts again but a bit of the land gets knocked of most of the time the poor part thats why it looks like that all messed up and stuff"

"WHAT!"

"what about Alex we cant just leave him to die like that"

"no he will be fine for a few more months if we measure it right and the brake is the same size everyday as it has been for the past few years now jut get inside" he puts his arm around me and i feel a sudden sense of warmth and safety i nuzzle my head into his shoulder and we walk back inside he lifts his arm up and tells me he is going for a shower i sit at the window and watch but nothing happens he lied to me i snuggle up to myself on the window sill and start to drift of.


	4. secrets

(Alyssums POV)

i wake up to a loud grumbling noise i sit up and look out the window and notice how the grass is greener and the trees are bigger and how there are fields of flowers that weren't there yesterday i look at a large clock on the wall and notice the time so i run upstairs and get changed into a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans and some old brown leather jeans and a jacket in the same colour as the shoes the cold leather brushing against my skin reminds me of Thomas's touch i smile and skip down the stairs and wait on the porch for Alexander i waited about four hours i started to think he didn't want me anymore he didn't want to talk to me but then Thomas comes out and sits next to me

"hey he will come it's fine" that is when i start feel a brotherly connection with him but i don't want to feel like that but i don't know if i like Alexander or Thomas my thoughts were soon interrupted by Alex's panting i jump and run over to him

"are you okay" i ask him while he crouches over with his hands on his knees and his head down he nods

i'm..sorry..i..just...had...to..do...something" i put my cold hands on his cheeks and lift up his head and bring my lips to his and out of the corner of my eye i see Thomas walk away with his head down and shuffling back inside the house i gently pull away

"it's okay"

he nods and takes my hand and we walk to a old cafe called Pamahaw i'm not sure what it means but it's a beautiful little place

"it means breakfast in Cebuano" i smile and walk up the small stone steps and onto the wooden floor boards there are light blue curtains hung from every window and fresh flowers in small vases on every wooden table draped in blue table cloths the place remind me of my home but i shake it off before i start crying we sit down at a small table in the back corner by a window we sit and wait for a waiter and while we do we talk

"hey um why didn't you tell me about the changes that i had to be in by moon up"

"i didn't have time and i didn't wan't to scare you"

"well Thomas had to tell me" he sits up straight and stares me in the eyes and nods

"yes my house only has a few months, i didn't have time to tell you though can we talk about something else"

"hello i am you're waiter today,how can i help you today" i quickly flick through the menu and decide to have a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin i was about to tell her but then Alexander started to order his

"yes could i get a caramel latte and a cheese and lettuce sandwich oh and she would like a hot chocolate and blueberry muffin" it is going to take me some time to get around all these powers and stuff

"thanks" i say and once the waiter leaves

"you do know i'm capable of ordering myself i don't need you messing around in my head pulling stuff out of it"

"yer i know its just i'm not used to letting you order because i have always spoke your mind i'm sorry"

the waiter finally brings around the food after we eat a small buzzing noise comes from his pocket and he takes out his phone and puts it back in

"oh um hey i'm sorry but i have to go"

"oh okay bye Xander"

"but where do you have to go"

"don't worry"he gets up and runs out the door leaving everything behind and i sit there alone until i decide that i'm just going to leave so i get my things and start to walk back to Thomas's house i'm not sure why Alexander left or where he went but i know i want to find out i notice him run past in the trees oh i know this is weird but i'm going to follow him he keeps walking through the trees and he stops at a small stone house i sit in a bush and watch him

"ah hey Alex"

"alright hey jack i need to be quick with this one come on what do you need me to do"

"take this to the 3rd town" the man named jack passes him a small white package

"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO JUMP THE FENCE" Alexander yells at him

"do you want 500 dollars or not"

"okay,i'll do it" i decide i have heard enough so i try to sneak out and back to Thomas's i don't know what to think of him though.


	5. the book

I shuffle slowly through the trees and make my way back to Thomas's house i gently push the door open and shuffle up the stairs and into my room i sit on the bed with my back pushed up against the head and i start to think about Xander and what he is doing and i think about his lips pushed up against mine this morning and his warm hands holding mine and the way he caught me and the way he is going to risk his life and jump the fence and possibly never coming back, tears start to stream down my cheeks i hear Thomas coming so i wipe them away quickly and he stops at the door "hey" he says softly and smiles he stares at my face and i try to reply but tears just run down and Thomas sprints over to me and holds up my head with his cold hands

"Alyssum are you okay" he says with his soft voice and i shake my head and he lifts it up and he stares into my eyes "trust me he will be fine he is only doing it for you" "but why why is he doing this stuff i don't understand" i look down at his hand and the black circle is full he has all his power "what is your power "i can read minds and i can move the wind" he takes his hand and puts his palm down flat and his fingers standing up he twists his hand and a big gust of wind comes through the windows and a book skips over on to the bed he gets up and brushes my long hair behind my ear and he walks out the room i stare at the book it is small and the cover is deep red and has three letters imprinted into it in gold C.O.D after i notice what it is i flick the cover open to the first page the index

1\. finding yourself

2\. finding your powers

3\. using your powers

i jump up and grab a large trench coat from my box and slip it on i drop the small book in the pocket and i tie the belt around my waist and sprint down the stairs and out the door through the forest and to Xander's house and pelt my fist at the door three times and wait puffing as i am exhausted after a minute or so he answers the door "Aly!" he shouts and i smile at him and pull out the book and his eyes open wide "where did you get this there is only three of them in the whole town" "t,t,Thomas" i say trying to catch my breath and i pass it to him you don't need to go to 3 now he looks up at me worried " how do you know about that" " i heard from the bushes" "Aly i still have to go if i am going to buy a house in the average part of town" i sigh and walk away "fine" and i run back to Thomas who is waiting at the door and i run into his arms i hold him tightly with my tears running down his shoulder but he doesn't seem to care.


End file.
